Of Realizations and Wall Bits
by Lovely Pencil
Summary: Gokudera knows he's screwed from the moment he thinks that particular thought. 1859; HibaGoku


**Summary**: Gokudera knows he's screwed from the moment he thinks that particular thought. **_1859_**; HibaGoku

Okay, this pairing is too addicting for me to ignore. It needs more love, honestly.

**Notes**: This took me three times to get it right. OMIGOD, I hate uploading stories, I'm terrible at it. Well, it's done now. So enjoy!

**Dislaimer**: I do not own KHR in any way, shape, or form. ):

* * *

><p>Hibari, if anything, is obsessively protective. To a degree that some people might argue as possessive. Gokudera is the second type of person, because no matter how much Hibari tells him repeatedly that he's merely looking out for Gokudera's interests, Gokudera doesn't appreciate it when he glares at his beloved <em>Juudaime <em>every time they are all in the same room. The tenth gets a real nervous look on his face and finds a way to escape quickly, severely cutting his time together with Gokudera because Hibari insists on sticking next to him like a leech. Sure he gives the guy sex, but dammit this is getting out of control. But when he decides to confront Hibari about it and ask him to stop (_following me around you freak -_), Hibari flat out refuses. He then continues to idly lie on Gokudera's bed while the other boy is standing up with his mouth open in shock, arms hanging limply at his sides.

"What." All Gokudera can do is stare at him like he's lost his mind. Something must be wrong with his hearing, _Hibari did not just say no._

"I said no."

Well then. "_What?_"

Hibari then in turn stares at _him _likes he's the one who needs help. "You're mine."

First, he can't believe Hibari just said that with a straight face and without a blink. Cue major freak out. "I am not _yours,_ you freak! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"This is not a debate, Gokudera. It's a fact." His voice is so monotone, so goddamn uninterested, it makes Gokudera want to hit him. Hard. Preferably several times.

"The hell it is!" He yells, blushing furiously. Not because he's strangely flattered, or because Hibari is looking at him like he actually means it, but because this is a whole other level of bastard-ness that Hibari has reached. "Where do you get off-"

Suddenly, Hibari is standing in front of him _so so close _and he stops talking. Hibari doesn't hesitate to kiss him, arms reaching around to push him flush against Gokudera's own body and clutching his hips so hard they're bound to bruise. It's possessive and dominating and damn heart warming at the same time, he can't help give in, not unwillingly.

Hibari, he thinks, may the most rude asshole of all time, but he's one hell of a kisser. _That's the only reason I put up with him_, he argues to himself lamely.

When Hibari finally pulls away from the kiss (but not Gokudera) he says once again, "You're mine."

Gokudera still feels that strange sense of affection. He thinks he might be a masochist. "…lay off the Juudaime." Is the only thing he can say.

Hibari, instead of looking angry, smirks. Gokudera did not contradict the statement or reject his kiss. They both know why.

He nuzzles his face in the crook of Gokudera's neck, enjoying the spluttering, half-hearted attempts to get away.

"B-bastard! Stop that!"

"Why?"

Gokudera's spluttering increases. "W-what do you mean _why_? It's embarrassing! I'm not some girl you cuddle with-"

"No, you're not. You're much better." Hibari tells him. Once again, the bastard says it with a complete monotone, yet it still makes Gokudera feel all warm and fuzzy. Like the Juudaime…only happier.

His eyes widen._ Oh shit._

From the second he thinks that thought, he knows he is screwed. Because up to now, the Juudaime has made him the happiest he's ever felt since his mother died, and if _Hibari_ can make him feel this happy without even _smiling_ and just a simple choice of words…

Hibari can do whatever the hell he wants with him.

When the taller boy manages to kiss him again, he melts completely against the kiss. It's a good thing they're near his bed already, there's no need to worry about anything-

"_What do you think you're doing to my brother?"_

-damn. He face palms when Bianchi blows up a good chunk of his wall, leaving a gaping hole that Hibari escapes out of. The dark-haired boy is not scared of Bianchi, but that girl can do some serious damage when it pertains to her brother. And it's not like he can kill her, then Gokudera would never talk to him again.

This is quite the situation.

Gokudera can hear Bianchi shouting as she chases Hibari out onto the rooftops, and Hibari's cool, calm replies about how he's not going to stop sleeping with him, and he blushes bright red, but he ends up letting a tiny smile cross his face anyway.

It quickly slips away when he realizes that he has a vast hole tearing into his room and he's gonna have to sleep cold. He follows them onto the roofs, yelling about _fixing that wall right now Bianchi!_

Right before he collapses at the sight of her apologetic face. Hibari picks him up and starts carrying him away.

"You're sleeping at my house."

Gokudera feels his stomach let out a painful rumble and burrows himself into Hibari's chest.

Bianchi smiles.

* * *

><p>CRAPPY ENDING, ANYBODY?<p>

Well that's too bad. Because it's sweet that Hibari is carrying him away and Gokudera can't sleep in the cold.

Heaven forbid. ^_^;

Yeah, these two are my guilty pleasure. YOU GAIZ, REVIEW?

:3


End file.
